my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Sharks in the Sky
Sapphire +10 |prev = Towards All Source |next = The Final Battle }}__TOC__ Description The operation to find All Source is initiating, when you're ready, meet up with the rest of the Civil Corps at the entrance to the All Source location. Conduct of the mission Right If the player chose to go right with Remington: If the player chose to go right with Remington, they will continue down a corridor and will pass a medkit just before reaching Ursula/Everglade in a circular room: * "I like you guys, but I can't let you pass. No offense, just part of the job." * "I don't see your knight friend around, you sure you wanna take us on?" * "The Sky Sharks, huh? I had a run in with your third captain once!" * "Hawk?" * "Yeah, that's the guy! Guess who won?" * "So much talking, Mr. Remington, Just get on with it!" This ends dialog. Ursula will turn hostile and the Player Character will have to fight her with Remington. Defeat Ursula Upon defeating Ursula: * Experience +2185 * Sapphire +6 *Leather Belt +2 *Magnetic Bracelet +2 * "Ugh!" * "It's your defeat, pirate! By my authority as a Civil Corps officer, you're hereby placed under arrest!" * "Give it up!" * "I don't think so." Ursula falls backward off the circular platform. She had a backpack glider carrying her safely to the ground. She escapes. * "Don't worry about her, we've got to move forward!" This ends dialog. Left If the player chose to go left with Remington, they will continue down a corridor and will pass a medkit just before reaching Ryder in a circular room: *''Ryder'' "Took you long enough! But this is as far as you go!" * "Are you alone? Who's going to save you this time?" *''Ryder'' "I really don't like you." * "Who sent you pirate?" *''Ryder'' "We don't reveal clients!" * "How noble of you!" This ends dialog. Ryder will turn hostile and the Player Character will have to fight him with Remington. Defeat Ryder Upon defeating Ryder, the screen will fade to black and then Ryder will lying on the ground with his hands tied: * Experience +1900 * Sapphire +3 * Exquisite Fountain Pen +1 * "We've wasted enough time, I'm going to tie him up and leave him here for now." * "Come on, let's go!" This ends dialog. Move Ahead The Player Character and Remington will continue forward, fighting their way past Shield Sentries, Watchmen, and T-21s. There is also a chest in a side room with an AI Chipset in it. Eventually, they will come upon Arlo and Sam who are facing the Rogue Knight, which is standing before the All Source: *''Rogue Knight'' "Ah, you're all here, good, good." *''Rogue Knight'' "" * "Depends on your definition of fun. We just beat your pirate, you're up next!" *''Rogue Knight'' "No matter, All Source is under my control. You're too late." *''Rogue Knight'' "Now let me give you a demonstration of its power." * "Stop him!" There will be a cutscene of Arlo and Remington running toward the Rogue Knight while some Watchmen begin to approach from the sides of the room. Then Arlo, Remington, and the Watchmen teleport out of the room. A moment later, the Rogue Knight and All Source teleport away, followed shortly by the Player Character and Sam. The cutscene will continue in Peach Plaza where the 'able bodied' members of Portia have gathered. After a moment Watchmen begin teleporting in, filling the plaza. Outside the main gate, the Player Character and Sam will teleport in: *''What just happened?! We're outside!'' * "Why are there Relic AIs everywhere?! Did he do that?!" * "We must stop them!" This will end dialog and the mission. Places of Interest *The Somber Marsh Rewards * Sapphire +10 * Experience +6000 * Gols +1500 Notes *If the Player Character tries to go down the other path (not the one chosen in the mission Towards All Source), their companion will stop them. The Sharks in the Sky